All I Want For Christmas is You
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Dedication to: Lilietje99. Shot 10 out of the predicted series of 12. Christmas Eve rolls around in New York, and there is no sign of Jace Lightwood. Clary misses him, as he's been gone for weeks, and fears he may not be home for Christmas. Will he make it home in time, or will her Christmas wish go unanswered? Clace, Malec, Simabelle. Christmas fluffy happiness. T.


**AN: This was originally going to be shot eleven, and well, I finished this before I got done with shot ten, so this one is going up as shot ten. (If that makes any sense.) I must say, I hope all of you are having good holiday breaks (assuming you're on holiday breaks), and I wish you all a merry Christmas. I think I might make it to twelve. Expect the next shot tomorrow, but I'm not posting it without ten reviews on this. YES I AM GOING THERE. You people are not reviewing, and I really like your feedback. So, if you want the next shot, better get reviewing. TEN OF THEM. At the least. Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments,**_** all rights go to Cassie Clare and her people. **

I stared longingly at the intricately carved ring upon my finger, studying its lovely golden curves and how they contrasted beautifully against my pale skin. It was a fairy ring, probably made from the queen herself, and it had been given to me as a gift after the previous incident all too long ago with her betraying me in favor of my bother, Jonathan.

She had felt badly about the way everything turned out, and wanted a truce of sorts. So, she gifted me an olive branch, in this case a pair of magical golden rings, to compensate for her poor decisions earlier. I knew she only wanted my forgiveness because my father had lost, as would my brother, and she, as she always would, wished to be on the winning side of things.

Much like the previous rings I had lifted from the case in the Institute, essentially stealing them; they could allow the wearers of the rings to communicate, no matter how far away they were from each other.

Ever since her giving me them, Jace and I had worn them twenty-four-seven. We had kept them on us at all times, in case anything were to go wrong, so that way we would always be reachable. So far, we had only used the rings a handful of times, as we were seldom far enough away for them to even be necessary. But, right now, he was far away on a mission to help find my brother, and kill him.

Much to my own displeasure, I hadn't been allowed to go with him, and now, it was Christmas Eve. It had been weeks since I had seen him last, and, even with the rings, we barely talked. He had told me that I should never contact him unless an emergency, as he could not afford to be distracted. Jace promised to call whenever he could, and apologized frequently, but he still had little time to contact family and friends.

It had been a few days from my last hearing from him, and I was beginning to become worried, hence my current predicament. I could call Jace, using the rings, and risk hurting him or distracting him during a time of vulnerability; or I could simply wait for him to call, if he was to. I really wanted to call him, and hear his voice, especially on this rare night, although I didn't want to risk him getting hurt.

I made up my mind. Selfishly enough, I decided that I couldn't go any longer without hearing from him, so I called. "Jace? Jace, are you there?"

I waited for a minute, listening for anything other than silence. "Clary?" I heard a voice say softly from the other end of the line.

I resisted the urge to jump with excitement. "Jace! Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in days!"

I heard him clear his throat. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I've been busy. We're so close to getting him, Clary. He's not that far ahead of us anymore."

"That's great!" I tried to remain happy, but the thought of not being able to spend Christmas with Jace was saddening, to say the least. I know it was selfish to think so, as he was doing all this for me to begin with, but I couldn't help myself. I really missed him.

"But?" He asked, as though sensing my disappointment.

"I really miss you, Jace." I stuttered hopelessly, wiping a tear that had fallen from my eye.

"Hey," He soothed. "Don't cry, I miss you too. I'm sorry I can't be there with you for Christmas, but we've almost got Jonathan. That bastard should be done for within the next week."

I didn't know how Jace knew I was crying, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. "Where are you?" I asked.

There was an audible sigh. "You know I can't tell you, Clary. He could be listening to us of something, you know that…"

"I know, I know." I confirmed honestly, not knowing why I even bothered asking him. After our recent betrayal from the Fairy Queen, we could only expect that she would trade us off again in favor for another one of our enemies. She could have made another ring in addition to ours, and could be listening to us as we speak. Our confidence wasn't safe with any line of communication at the moment.

"I love you," Jace stated. "And it hurts me to not be able to see you or hold you, but I simply can't right now. I have to finish this mission, and then I'll come back to you. I promise."

Another lone tear fell from an eye, and a sniffle escaped me. "I love you too, Jace."

There was a brief moment of silence before he stated the inevitable. "I have to go, Clary. I'm sorry."

"Be careful, please. I can't live without you." I said, sobbing full out right then.

"Don't waste your tears on me," He joked.

I shook my head even though I knew he wouldn't have been able to see it. "You're worth it."

"I know." He stated lightly, trying to ease the mood. "Now, before I go, what is it that you want for Christmas?"

"You." I blurted before I could stop myself, even though it was indeed the truth.

Before meeting Jace, I had never understood those Christmas carols. I never knew what it felt like to love someone so much that you could want them for a Christmas present, and only them. As a kid, I had sung along to those tunes in the car, although they seemed realistic. Never did I think that a boy would mean so much to me that I would be willing to throw everything else away for him. Never did I think that he would become my very world, and that nothing else could make up for his absence. No amount of money or gifts could make up for Jace not being there. It was a s simple as that. All I wanted for this Christmas was him, back home, and safe.

I could practically feel his grin as though he were only feet instead of miles away from me.

"Come on, Clary. You have to want something besides me for Christmas. I know I'm insanely awesome and all, but seriously, what do you want?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, though my answer didn't change. "I'm serious, Jace. All I want for Christmas this year is you. I miss you _that_ much."

His voice grew serious. "I'm sorry I can't give that to you this year, Clary. I really wish I could."

"It's okay, I just miss you, that's all. Do you promise to come back as soon as you can?"

There was no pause before his answer. "I promise, Clary. I'll be back to you soon."

I was about to answer, but he cut back in. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. See you soon, Clary."

"Not soon enough." I mumbled as the connection broke.

I continued to stare at the ring for a little while longer before I collapsed back onto the bed. I was tired, but I knew sleep would refuse to come any time soon. Setting my feet on the floor, I stood up, and made my way through the halls of the Institute, in search of something to do. Maybe I could put all my nervous energy into another batch of Christmas cookies, or some other bakable item. The family seems to like my cooking well enough, and there's not a ton of food repaired for tomorrow yet…

~Thirty Bags of Flour Later~

"Clary?" A voice asked, shaking my sleeping form. "Clary, wake up!"

The small of cookies and other baked goods invaded my nostrils. "Hmmm?" I moaned, trying to bury my head further into the hard, cold, surface below me.

"Clary, wake up! It's Christmas, and what the hell did you do in here last night? Did you get _any _sleep?"

My eyes fluttered open, and I was met with Magnus' tired cat eyes. "What?"

"It's eight in the morning, and people are going to be getting up soon. Do you really want them to see you like,"—He gestured at me with his hands—"this?"

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a ratty tank top and shorts— the ones that I usually wore to bed. There was a large stain on my stomach that looked like vegetable oil, and flours and sugars were spread along my arms and torso. My hands were a mess, and I could tell that my hair was probably a rat's nest filled with baking supplies. I felt gross.

"Ew." I said aloud, taking a large chunk of egg yolk out of my hair.

Magnus avoided the ball of slime as it fell from my hands and to the floor. "Ew is right, darling. Now, let's get you into a shower."

I stood myself up, surveying the kitchen. It was a mess, to say the least. Pots and pans lay everywhere, along with drying racks filled with cookies and pastries of every kind. I discovered that I had fallen asleep on the island, surrounded by a large mass of flour that was left with a cutout in the shape of my own silhouette. A quick glance to the ceiling showed multiple eggs and pancakes along with some batter that was splattered across the roof of the room.

"What time did you say it was?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, which turned out to only add flour into my brown orbs.

He chuckled a little, rolling his eyes. "It's eight. On Christmas morning."

All of the memories of last night came flooding back to me. Jace telling me he wasn't going to make it home for Christmas, me going down to the kitchen and making countless batches of Christmas cookies and other desert items, and me falling asleep at five in the morning. Three hours of sleep, apparently.

Magnus noticed my frown. "How's Jace?"

I resisted the urge to tear up again. "He's good. They're close getting my brother, apparently, and he said he might be home in a week or two."

"That's good." Magnus said, trying to soothe. "He'll be back before you even know it, I'm sure."

I nodded, seeing that we had somehow made it to my bedroom. "Thanks, Mags. I'll see you downstairs in a little while. I guess I made pancakes last night, if you want any."

He gave me a pathetic smile. "Thanks. Beats whatever Isabelle was planning on making."

"Yeah." I mumbled, still glum.

He sent me one last glance before heading towards Alec's room, leaving me in my bathroom to get ready for the day. I didn't really want to. I felt like lying down and dying. After I took a shower, of course.

~Line Break~

My shower was uneventful, and I was in there for about thirty minutes after the water ran cold. I felt sluggish and depressed, two feelings I wasn't used to feeling on a normal basis, however I had felt them more frequently the past few weeks.

I pulled on a random tee and some sweats, putting little effort into my appearance. I knew I should try, as it would help ease the mood and make everyone else happier, but I couldn't bring myself to put on a smile. Not even a fake one.

Exiting my bedroom, I took a sorrowful peek into Jace's before heading downstairs. The smell of bacon and frying grease attacked my nose, and my stomach rumbled in response, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in a while.

I spotted Alec by the kitchen stove, frying some bacon and eggs to go with the pancakes on the island, which was now cleaned off. "Morning!" He exclaimed, tossing some food into the air.

I watched them land in the pan. "Merry Christmas, Alec."

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Merry Christmas, Clary. You want something for breakfast? We decided to eat before opening presents."

I nodded. "That sounds good, thanks."

"Sorry about Jace."

"It's not your fault. He's doing what he was made to do: saving the world."

"Doesn't make it any easier for you." Alec said, handing me a plate filled with pancakes and bacon, with some maple syrup and bacon on the side.

"Thanks, Alec." I said, pushing the food around with my fork.

He left, leaving me alone to eat a little. It was good, and the smiley face that Alec had made with syrup on one of my pancakes made me smile a little. It felt good, and helped me realize that crying over Jace was getting me nowhere. It wouldn't make him come back any sooner, and it wouldn't make my holiday any better. In fact, it would only make it worse.

Finishing the last of my meal, I placed the dishes in the sink, leaving them for later. Exiting the kitchen, I entered the living room, where the rest of the residents were. All of them had smiles plastered on their faces, and hadn't yet noticed me, and the tree in the corner of the room was hidden by a large mountain of gifts set at its base.

"Marry Christmas, Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed, and all of the heads turned in my direction.

Maryse gave me a warm smile. "Let's get started then!"

Izzy stood from her spot on the couch, clanking a spoon loudly against her glass. "I have something to say before we start." She began.

All of our heads turned to her, expectant, and she continued. "My gift for Clary has not yet arrived in the mail, and if the doorbell rings, it is probably for her. Just saying, eBay has a very slow shopping policy."

I smiled. "That's fine Iz. I'm sure it will be worth it."

"Hell yeah, it will. It's going to be the best one yet, and that's partly because it's from Jace, too." She said, before sitting back down. "You may all proceed."

The next few minutes went down as a bunch of pandemonium and madness. Everyone was tearing through paper, and exclaiming their thanks and joy, all while Maryse was trying to calm everyone down. For those minutes, I almost completely forgot about Jace. Almost, and then, the bell rang.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Isabelle nodded approvingly. "That's for you," she said to me.

I nodded, making my way to the front door, expecting to see a man wearing a blue uniform, with a package in his hands.

What I ended up seeing was slightly different, it was a boy, with blonde hair and luminescent golden eyes, holding a small box and all of his luggage. He wore a smile on his face, and although he looked jet lagged and a little dirty, I found myself leaping at him, successfully knocking him to the ground.

"Woah," He said from his spot below me. "Is that how you welcome your boyfriend?"

I nodded vigorously. "Jace! I missed you! I'm so sorry for attacking you, but oh-my-gosh you're here!"

Jace smiled. "I missed you too. Now, it's kinda cold out here, and I'm sure the rest of them would like to see me too."

"Don't they already know you're here, though?" I asked, thinking about how Izzy seemed to have known.

He shook his head. "I told Izzy, but no one else."

I stood up, and he followed suit, brushing some of the snow out of my hair. We were almost inside when a final question ran through my mind. "I thought you were chasing my brother. How'd they let you leave?"

Jace smiled widely, as though wishing for me to ask that. "We caught him yesterday, before I talked to you. He is now in the Clave's custody, and they're trying to decide what to do with him. I wanted to surprise you about coming back, so I didn't tell you about it last night."

I looked to the small box in his hands. "What's in the box?"

Another grin. "Your Christmas present."

"But…" I began to protest.

He held up a hand, moving closer to me. "I know, all you wanted for Christmas was me. Well, I felt like giving you me and something else, so hence the box."

A happy tear ran down my cheek and he brushed it away. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm happy." I said, cutting him off with a passionate kiss. "Thank you."

Claps sounded from the doorway, but neither of us pulled away. We had both gotten what we had wanted this Christmas, and even more.

**DEDICATION: Huge thanks to Lilietje99, who gave me the idea for this. Kind of. She wanted me to do one for this song, and I did the best I could to avoid copyright stuff. CHECK HER OUT. (Not in the creepy way, but in the read all her stuff way.)**

**AN: Remember 10 REVIEWS, or NO NEXT SHOT. Don't let it come down to me not getting enough reviews, please. It doesn't even need to be a review. PM me if you want. JUST PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK. Good, bad, doesn't matter. This was pooey, so bad will be accepted as long as it is constructive. **


End file.
